Raining
by whatshername98
Summary: Cas gets spooked and Dean finally admits he has feelings for his angel. Destiel. Warnings: Slash, boykissing, etc
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - This is my first fanfiction. Based off of the prompt "imagine Person A of your OTP standing in the rain looking like a lost puppy. Person B comes over with an umbrella."_

He could have sworn it was her. Cas tilted his head and squinted at the apartment window. No movement where, only moments before, he could've sworn he saw a flash of red hair and white wings - his former commander. But that was impossible.

Anna had been dead for a long time. Michael himself killed her when she attacked the Winchesters in 1978; it was impossible.

The rain was obscuring his vision, that was all. Nothing more. Although his eyes rarely played tricks on him...

"There you are Cas. C'mon man, I've been looking for you."

His hunter held an umbrella above the angel's head.

"Dean, I do not require cover from something as inconsequential as rain."

Dean led Cas away from the street corner back towards the diner they had been in.

"One minute, I'm ordering pie with you and then - wham! You had mojo-ed yourself across the street. It's pouring outside, what were you doing, Cas?"

"I thought I had seen someone but I was mistaken."

"You okay, buddy? You look like you got the day lights scared out of you."

"I am fine, Dean."

His hunter handed the waitress a twenty from his wallet and handed Cas the bag of food. The angel found himself staring at the apartment complex again.

"You sure you're alright, buddy?"

"I assure you Dean, I am fine."

Castiel was still dripping wet from the rain; a small puddle had formed around his feet on the diner floor. He must have looked pretty spooked because Dean didn't wait for him to dry off before getting back in the Impala, and water could damage the car's leather seats. Or that's what the older Winchester always told Sam.

Dean started the car and Cas got one last look at the building as they drove towards the motel. The hunter looked over at his angel. Normally he found the angel always staring at him - it felt like he was looking into him - unnerving. But the lack of his gaze was odd, it felt like he was missing something; something was off.

"Cas, who'd you see back there?"

"No one. I told you, I saw no one."

"Well, who'd you think you saw?"

The angel didn't respond, and continued to stare out the window. Dean pressed his lips together and glanced at his angel again before pulling the Impala onto the shoulder of the road.

"Dammit, Cas. Look at me." He grabbed Cas' chin and turned his head towards himself. Castiel fixed his gaze downward. "Who did you see, Cas? You can trust me."

"Dean, I do not wish to discuss this."

The hunter sighed and pulled back onto the road.

"Dean, I-"

"Save it, ok? Just save it, Cas."

Castiel and Dean sit silently in the Impala, Cas respecting personal space, for once. Cas avoided looking Dean in the eye as they turned into the motel parking lot.

"I thought I saw Anna in the building."

The older Winchester pulled his angel out of the car by the lapels of his trench coat, half-dragging him into the motel room.

Dean knew that if he really wanted to fight against him, his angel could have him on the floor in seconds.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"C'mon, Cas, you're a mess."

"Dean, I don't understand."

"You're getting water everywhere, Cas, it's freezing out. You could get a cold or something."

"I am an angel of the Lord, Dean, I am not susceptible to human rhinovirus." Cas frowns defensively.

Dean rolled his eyes and plopped Castiel on the bed. Cas takes off his coat and lays it flat on top of the comforter next to him.

"Dean, I don't think this is necessary."

Still, Castiel didn't move as his hunter made coffee in the room's kitchenette. The angel loosened his tie further, before deciding to just remove it altogether, placing it on the night stand.

Dean hands him a Styrofoam cup and hangs Cas's coat on a hook by the front door. Cas sips gently and watches Dean in confusion as he grabs a towel from the motel bathroom.

"Just sit still, Cas." Dean ruffles the towel through his angel's hair and presses it softly along his face, mopping up the flecks of rain left on his skin. "There. Better?"

Castiel contemplates for a moment. He cocks his head to the side. "Yes, actually. I do, Dean. Thank you."

"Well, I have to take care of my angel, don't I?" The hunter smirked and patted his angel on the back.

"Where is Sam?" Cas narrowed his eyes and quickly surveyed the room.

"Sammy went out to interview the family," they had been working a case in town, a few people had reported suspicious sightings near a townhouse development and two days ago a man was found dead in one of the basements. Probably a ghost, Sam said. "He said he won't be back for a few hours. The nerd wants to do more research."

Cas nodded curtly. "What were you planning on doing?"

Dean shrugs and leans back on the cheap mattress, sitting up against the headboard. His angel copies him. "Pass the remote, will ya' Cas?"

Dean flips through the channels, not bothering to check what was on before clicking to the next. After going through the forty channels the motel offered twice, he clicked off the television. He felt a slight rustle next to him and looked at Cas. He was still a decent foot away from him.

Dean leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes. It was as good a time as any to get some rest. Then he felt something again. It was light, soft but strong at the same time.

"Do you feel that?" He opened one eye to look at Castiel, who was staring at him, as usual.

"I don't feel anything unusual."

"There's something big, right–" he felt it again beneath his fingers "-here."

Castiel sat up in surprise when Dean touched the invisible object.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Nothing. It's just- that's my wing, Dean."

"Does it hurt, when I touch it?"

"No, it's just sensitive. I didn't realize it was touching you. I can try to move it out of your way, if you prefer."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Castiel relaxed back next to his hunter.

"Is it cool if I-"

"Yes, it's fine."

Dean ran his fingers along the layers of feathers, which were rough and bumpy, but overall smooth; a straight line along Cas's wing. The angel shivered slightly but didn't move away from his hunter.

"Cas, you know you have a family, right?"

"Of course. They're waiting in heaven to kill me though, so I wouldn't say we're on good terms."

"No, Castiel, I mean _here, _with me and Sam and Bobby. We're your family too."

The angel stayed silent while Dean continued to run his hand along Cas's wing in amazement. How did he never notice his wings before? I mean, he always knew they were there, but he had never felt them before this now; he had never even thought about them, not really.

"Dean, may I ask you something?"

"What, Cas?"

"Dean, you know I am much more fond of you than of most humans, or angels for that matter. And was the one who raised you from hell and as I said in that alley when you were attempting to become Michael's vessel, you are the reason I disobeyed."

"Is there a question?"

"I was wondering if you were fond of me as well." The Winchester didn't need to look up to know his angel was staring at him.

"Listen, Cas-" Dean cleared his throat.

"I see." The angel shifted, angling himself away from his hunter, starting to stand on the edge of the bed, no doubt to take off to somewhere.

"No, Cas, you don't." The hunter grabbed his angel's arm, and turned him so they were face to face. Dean grabbed the sides of Cas's face and brought it up to his, ignoring the look of surprise and curiosity on his face, ignoring the fact that Cas was an angel, that Cas was male and Dean was straighter-than-straight. Or maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought, considering how desperate he was for that kiss, how long he had wanted to do it, somewhere in his mind.

It was different from any girl he had ever touched, had ever kissed. It was heaven, no he had been to heaven, and this was definitely _better. _

He could taste Cas on his lips-coffee and something that could only be described as a summer breeze-and he could feel Cas reacting to him. Shock at first, but then he felt him relax and smile into Dean's kiss, lips parting slightly.

Cas moaned as Dean sucked on his bottom lip, only encouraging him further.

The angel was happy with his hunter, he had been wanting for this to happen, ever since he began feeling. And he was feeling so much. Dean's hands on his neck, his hands in Dean's hair, his wings wrapping around his hunter, pressing them closer. Lips on lips, tongue on tongue, Cas felt; more than he ever felt before.

Dean pulled away for a second, to see his angel's face. Cas's eyes flitted up to Dean, curious and sad. Not their usual sad, but a disappointed, why-did-you-stop sad. Castiel was longing and so was Dean, so close to what he wanted. It was more than lust, Dean was an expert on lust, it was - love.

"Dean," Cas was practically whimpering. "Please."

"How about you mojo us back onto the bed, angel?" Dean smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters (sadly). _

_Thank you for reading & reviewing!_

* * *

Sam was about an hour late to when he said he'd meet Dean back at the motel. Although Dean hadn't left him fifty voicemails, like he usually did when Sam was running behind, so Sam hoped he had lost track of time too.

He was thumbing through a lore book on his walk back to the motel from the internet café he had stopped in after interviewing the victim's family. The younger hunter was already spouting ideas when he came through the motel room door.

"So I think this thing might be a _Lemurs_-" Sam stopped cold when he looked up.

Dean was curled into Castiel, twitching in his sleep. The angel was deep in meditation, showing no sign of noticing that Sam had come in. Both were naked, but thankfully one of them had pulled the blankets up around themselves. Dean looked peaceful, almost. It was rare to see him like this, even in his sleep.

Sam hadn't seen his brother this calm even with Lisa and Ben, he always had to protect them, but he was different with Cas. He could see it in Dean now and whenever he was with Castiel; now he was _being protected_, by his own personal angel.

Sam chuckled lightly to himself and took one last glance at the two before closing the door.

"About time."

He paid at the front desk for a second room.

* * *

Castiel slowly pulled himself out of meditation, to find Dean still sleeping against him peacefully. When Cas glanced up, he almost leaped forward.

Gabriel was lounging on the motel couch, near the foot of the bed.

The archangel clapped his hands slowly. "Gotta hand it to you, baby bro," Gabe threw up his hands.

"Aren't you-"

"What? Dead? Nah, not for long anyways. Big man upstairs took care of that one. Y'know it took you boys a while, but you finally figured it out."

"What are you talking about Gabriel." It was a question, but it didn't come out as such.

"Love! L-O-V-E. Come on, Cassie. We could all see it from the beginning, since you plopped your butt down here, you and Dean-o were deep in it. Rest of us were just waiting on you two knuckleheads to figure it out.

"What are you doing here Gabriel? My relations are no concern to you."

"I was just stopping by, wanted to pop in to give the lovely couple my congratulations. I await wedding bells!"

"Gabe-"

"Tu-daloo, little angel!" The older angel disappeared in a ruffle of feathers.

* * *

Dean stirred against Castiel's chest and the angel tightened his arm around his hunter. The angel spent the remaining nighttime hours keeping watch over Dean, memorizing every inch of his skin, how it had changed since he rebuilt his body. Keeping track of each new scar, new freckle, each new line on his lover's face.

It was odd to apply that term to Dean - to anyone in relation to Castiel. His hunter – lover – was breathing less deeply now. Dean's eyes peeled open and blinked once; blinked twice. The glaze faded from them.

"Morning, Cas," he could hear the smile on his voice.

"Hello Dean," the angel gave one of his rare smiles back.

The hunter rolled off the bed, Castiel stuck in a trance of watching his muscles tense and slack through his skin.

"You okay, Cas?"

"You're," the angel focused on Dean, eyes crinkling, "beautiful."

Blush bleeds through Dean's freckles and he stumbles a bit before regaining his typical demeanor. "Not so bad yourself, angel."

He winked at Cas, who could feel his own cheeks reddening. Castiel didn't even know it was possible for angels to blush. If anyone stood a chance at making him, it was Dean.

"Where's Sam?" Dean turns around trying to seem together as he searches the room futilely for the younger Winchester, but Cas noticed the small signs of panic. "Sammy!"

Castiel flickered away with a rustle of feathers and was back in moments.

"Next door."

"What? Why would Sam be-"

"I believe he wanted to give us 'privacy'."

"Oh. Gotcha." It was weird for Dean, Sam knowing. He assumed he would tell his brother eventually but, _damn _he had barely come to terms with it himself. I mean, he was dating an angel, for god's sake. "Listen, I'm gonna go rinse up, you do- whatever it is that you do in the morning." His angel nodded shortly.

Cas watched Dean into the bathroom, listening quietly to his hunter's movements; padding into the tub, the tap starting up, switching from the faucet to the shower head.

Castiel didn't even realize he was transporting himself until he was face to face with Dean, pressing his lips to Dean.

"We've got to meet Sammy soon," he was protesting with words, not actions.

"Sam can wait a while."

"Cas..."

"Please, Dean. I can't explain why but I have this need to-"

His hunter finally kissed him back, laughing to himself. Dean tasted different – and better - than any human food Cas had ever

tried, even with morning breath.

"You know I'd love to Cas, but it's a busy day ahead of us. Sam and I have to catch this thing and Bobby asked us to come over after-" He was talking against his angel's lips. Cas played with his hunter's bottom lip, taking it between his teeth, brushing over it with his tongue.

"Cas..."

Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck and whined like a puppy that Dean was refusing to play with. His navy eyes were begging him, still sparkling with lust.

* * *

Sam was banging on the bathroom door. His brother and Cas had been in there long enough. He had come over twenty minutes ago to drop off food and they were in there then too.

"You two hurry it up – oh god, whatever _it _is – that ghost isn't going to wait around all day for us to salt and burn it."

Dean attempted to ignore Sam outside the door, but he could only mentally scream 'go away' so loudly.

"Guys, we have work to do."

"Sammy, get the hell ou-" His angel was pulling him back into the moment. "Castiel!" He meant to say it as a gasp, quietly, although it came out as a moan – a _loud _moan.

"Oh god! Knock it off! Seriously guys, it's way past time to go, people could be in _danger_. This thing already killed someone."

Something Sam said registered in the angel's mind. He slipped away from Dean and faced his hunter. "Your brother is right, Dean." He sighed heavily. "There are civilians at risk."

"C'mon Cas, are you really going to leave in the middle of this?"

"Unfortunately." Castiel evaporated.


	3. Chapter 3

The _Lemurs _as Sam called it, turned out to be no different from any other ghost. The job was clean, quick and all three managed to get out without a scratch, for once. They probably could have managed those extra few minutes in the shower that morning, but it was too late now to make them up, considering how 'pissed' Dean was at Cas for that particular incident.

The whole drive to Bobby Singer's Castiel kept noticing Dean's eyes on him in the rearview mirror. Occasionally they flickered onto the road and he spent a decent amount of time glaring at Sam.

"God, I'm sorry I broke up your little lovefest this morning, okay?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Now would you quit sulking at me?"

Dean mumbled something angrily below his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Dean pointedly stared at the road.

"No, Dean, what did you just call me?"

Dean reached to turn on the stereo. "Bitch."

"Jerk." The music filled the car and Sam had to shout to avoid be drowned out. "Really Dean? AC/DC _again_?"

"My car, my rules. And rule _numero uno_ is driver gets to pick the music."

"Fine. Then let me drive."

"No way. Hey Cas, you like this song, right?"

"Oh come on, don't bring him into this. You're only doing it because you know he'll take your side."

"Something tells me I should not intervene in your squabble."

Dean groaned unhappily and the brothers continued fighting the rest of the drive to Bobby's house in South Dakota, a full state away.

* * *

Sam was still fuming at Dean when they reached Bobby's front door.

"Bobby, would you please tell Sam to shut up?"

"What are you idgits yammering about?"

"Dean won't let me drive the car, he won't let me choose a single _song. _I'm not a kid anymore, I am actually capable of doing things."

"Oh Lord, not this again. Why don't ya just get your angel to pick a winner?"

"We all know whose side he's going to choose."

"What's he harping on about? Dean?"

Dean ignored his surrogate-father's question and walked into the kitchen for a beer, leaving the other three to come inside after him.

"Oh sure, barge right in. God, what's got him all worked up?"

"Was I making you uncomfortable, Dean? Did you not want Bobby to know?" Sam shouted down the corridor.

"Fuck off, Sam," Dean walked across the hall into the living room, flipping his younger brother off with his beer-less hand as he passed into view.

"What are don't I know? What are you talkin' about, boy?"

Dean's head popped into view momentarily. "Cas, can you come in here for a sec?"

The angel nodded to them and walked past, trench coat fluttering slightly as he turned the corner into the living room. Sam lightly snorted.

"No doubt he wants to _see_ him."

"Sam, what isn't Dean tellin' me?"

"Ask him." Sam grumbled into the kitchen.

Bobby sighed and padded towards the living room. "Dean! Boy! What is your brother talkin' about -"

There was nothing obscene or even sexual about their positions. Dean had one of his hands in Castiel's hair, the other along his back. The angel was in a similar way, but both arms wrapped around the hunter's back, his face pressed into his collarbone.

"Dean, it was Anna again. I saw her again." The angel was normally fierce, cold; Bobby had never seen him this vulnerable. His voice broke on the word 'her'.

"Cas, she wasn't real. It's okay." Dean rubbed the angel's back.

Bobby backed out of the room into the kitchen. "That what you were talkin' about being Dean's 'secret'? 'Cause I don't think it's been a secret to anyone but those two for a good while."

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean, it's about right time."

"You aren't the one that had to buy another room last night. Or bang on the door for ten frickin' minutes this morning."

"Oh don't get all worked up, son. Can't you just be happy for your brother?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy for him, but I am _not _putting up with that for the rest of my life."

Bobby shook his head and tossed the younger Winchester a beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Lately, when Dean woke up, he thought he was the luckiest man – no, luckiest soul – in the existence of the universe. Cas, his guardian angel, _his _angel was always watching over him when he woke up. He hadn't dreamt of Hell once since he started dating with Castiel.

They had been staying at Bobby's for a few weeks and it was nice for the Winchesters to settle in one place for a while. Bobby had been helping Cas figure out the Anna sightings, even though he was the only one to see her yet. Both Dean and Bobby thought it was all in Cas's head, but he insisted otherwise, and Dean wasn't interested in irritating his angel.

"Breakfast?"

"What'd Bobby make?"

Cas sniffed the air, using his freaky angel senses to figure out what was cooking.

"Eggs, coffee and...bacon."

Dean licked his lips. "Awesome. Come on, angel, time to feed your human."

The hunter pulled on a pair of boxers and an old band t-shirt. Castiel dressed himself with a blink in his usual attire, but lighter. No trench coat, tie or heavy wool slacks. He even left his dress shirt unbuttoned.

Castiel hated using the stairs to get from Dean's unofficial bedroom to the kitchen. Before he could convince Cas to at least _try _using the stairs, he was standing next to the kitchen table.

"What did I tell you about using your angel mojo to fly me downstairs?"

Cas shrugged and gave Dean an amused half-smile.

"Alright lovebirds, get your food and stop eyein' each other up in my kitchen. Tryin' to enjoy my breakfast here."

"Sorry Bobby, but no promises."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Bobby turned on the game on his old TV set, adjusting the antenna to get rid of the static. Sam, Bobby and Dean were already settled in the few available seats when Cas joined them.

He almost walked right back out, but Dean waved him over to the arm chair he was sitting in.

"Dean, I don't believe there is enough room available for me."

His hunter laughed and pulled the angel into sitting on top of him. Being in Dean's lap was surprisingly wonderful for Castiel, who used the opportunity to kiss his hunter's cheek. "Upstairs?"

God, Cas's voice was sexy. Deep, gravelly, very hard to resist, especially when he was whispering right into Dean's ear.

"After the game." Cas pouted at his response, but was still happy to sit on Dean.

"If you two are going to fuck, can you please do it in your room?" Sam complained.

"I would like to but Dean first requires to watch this match of American football."

Sam scoffed in disbelief. It was almost two years since they had met and he was still getting used to the angel's frankness.

"It's called a game, Cas. Not a match." Dean began to explain the basics of football.

"Dean, I understand the sport, I was there for its invention."

Sometimes his angel was _such _a know-it-all. Cas dangled his legs against Dean's and stared out the window while he watched the game.

* * *

It was about two hours into the game when Castiel suddenly tensed on top of Dean, causing him to grab the hunter's thigh, which started him up pretty well. But he could sense it wasn't a happy or intentionally-endearing tense. Cas's eyes were still locked outside the window.

Dean matched his gaze. He saw something - a woman, red hair and...wings? Anna? Her form flickered for a second before disappearing. "Castiel, was that...?"

"Anna." He affirms.

"So you aren't crazy." Dean murmured.

"You thought I was crazy?" Hurt was audible in his angel's voice.

"Course not. I just thought your eyes were playing tricks on you. Happens to Sammy and me all the time with people we miss -"

"She attempted to kill you. And Sam. I do not _miss _Anna."

"Right. Although it looks like we got a real-live spirit on our hands."

"That's impossible. Angels don't have souls."

"Bobby!" Dean shouted over his shoulder to the ex-hunter behind him. "How can we have a ghost with no soul?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I thought you were looking into this."

"Doesn't mean I've _found _anything. I'll hit the books after dinner."

Cas relaxed back into Dean's lap, the angel resting his face on Dean's neck. He squirmed a bit, trying to get more comfortable after being startled. Dean tried to ignore the beautiful angel rubbing his butt in Dean's junk and focus on the game. _God, _Cas was distracting.

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel, who despite saying otherwise, clearly missed Anna and the rest of his angel family. Cas's breathing steadied against the side of Dean's neck, his angel's hot breath giving his goose bumps.

"Dean," Cas sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his hunter.

Not just Cas's voice, but Cas saying – breathing – his name onto his skin, sent him reeling out of control.

"Really Dean? I no longer in the 'mood'. Please attempt to control yourself." His angel disappeared in a rustle, visibly upset.

"Dammit!" He hopped out of the armchair. "Castiel, I'm sorry!"

"What the hell, Dean? Oh man, I do not need to see that." Sam blocked his vision of Dean's erection, covering his eyes with his hands.

Dean stumbled out of the room and up the stairs. He stopped in front of the door that belonged to him and Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas, angel, I'm sorry," he paused, listening for signs of life on the other side of the door. His angel could be halfway across the world. "Cas, can I come in?"

"No." he could practically hear the angry pout on his angel's face.

"Castiel, I didn't mean to. Please let me inside."

The door opened a crack. Only wide enough for Dean to see Cas glaring at him on the other side, and not allowing it to open any wider.

"Did you really think I was mentally ill?"

His freaky angel-gaze was still steely and wrathful, but hurt was etched into the rest of his features.

"No, Cas, I just thought you were stressed out. Seeing things, y'know? Nothing crazy, it's happened to all of us – Bobby, Sammy, me. I was worried about you. You miss your angel family, Cas. It's okay. I thought that was it, I didn't think there was a literal ghost following you around."

His angel was still staring at him, not moving.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I haven't determined whether I will allow you or not."

"Will you at least come downstairs for dinner then?"

"I do not require to eat, Dean."

"C'mon Bobby made burgers – your favorite, Cas."

"I'm fine."

Castiel shut the door again. Dean sat down, leaning on its frame.

"Okay. You don't have dinner, neither do I."

"Dean, your species needs food in order to survive."

"What I need is for you to come out and talk to me."

"I don't want to discuss my family with you. I doubt you'd be able to understand."

"Oh really? I wouldn't be able to understand a dysfunctional family? My family - we put a whole new meaning to the word _dysfunctional. _These are just crap reasons to avoid talking to me about what's bothering you."

Cas was stayed silent on the other side of the door. Dean paused, listening to his angel breathe, trying to calm himself down. He was frustrated at Cas's closed off, defensive shit.

"You know what, Cas? You want to know what I think about all this?"

No answer.

"I think that you know more than you're letting on about this whole Anna thing. Because if you thought it was just a ghost, or something like that you would not be this freaked out all the time. So tell me Cas, why is this messing with you so much? Because the only thing I've seen scare you since you got here is your feathery-ass brothers. What is really going on here?"

Dean punctuated his speech with a bang on the door. There was still no response, Dean softened; he'd been too harsh, he was always to rough with Castiel, he never thought he could hurt Cas, but he could and did, frequently.

"Cas, I'm sorry. This can't just be about me getting a boner. Will you please let me into the room?"

The lock clicked open. Dean stood and turned the knob, slowly opening the door, to be sure Cas actually wanted him to come in. No angry shouts. Dean continued into the room, finding his angel having retreated to the bed.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Castiel's eyes were almost spilling over. Dean tried not to panic; he wasn't good with other people crying. He simply gathered his angel into his arms, burying him in a hug.

"I didn't want to believe it; it's remnants of Anna's grace," Cas whispered into Dean's chest.

"Why is that bad?"

"It means she blames me for her death. When an angel is killed, they're grace is shattered, pieces scattered all over the universe. If an angel is murdered, which is really the only way we could die, sometimes enough grace can connect and attach to whomever they see at fault for their death."

"She may blame you, Cas, but you have to know it isn't your fault. Michael killed her when she was after my family – our family."

"I know." His angel sighed. "It still dredges up _unpleasant _memories."

Dean dragged Castiel closer to him.

"You should go eat with Bobby and your brother."

"You gonna to come?" Cas felt Dean tug on his sleeve. Could he resist when his hunter asked something so small? Castiel allowed his hunter to pull him into standing.

"If you want."

He watched his hunter study his face before reaching his hands up to him, wiping a thumb under each of the angel's eyes to clear away the remaining tears.

"There. All better." His hunter smiled at him, the creases by his eyes deepening.

"We should _turn in _early after dinner." Cas wanted to make himself clear that he still wanted Dean after his previous outburst. The angel reached behind his hunter and grabbed his ass. Cas still couldn't get used to being able to touch Dean whenever he wanted. Dean jumped a little before he smirked back at the angel.

* * *

Bobby was staring at Dean and Castiel. He was trying not to, but those two were all over each other. He was like a father to that boy, and after knowing him for the better part of his life, he finally saw Dean happy.

Sam acted bothered by it, but Bobby could tell that he was excited for his brother. No doubt he had watched Dean bring plenty of girls back to their motel room, and if he was complaining – telling Bobby even – he knew something was different.

Dean was practically in that angel's lap. Every now and then he would catch Dean look up and smile at Cas when the angel wasn't paying attention to him, only for a moment before returning to his meal.

"Dean, I'm going to go to bed now. Would you like to join me?" Castiel waited expectantly for Dean at the edge of the room.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute, go ahead upstairs, I'll be there soon."

Cas looked befuddled but walked out of the room anyways. Sam opened another bottle of beer and went back into the living room, Bobby saw the laptop screen light up.

"The boy is practically married to that thing." He shook his head at Sammy's adoration of the computer.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled softly. He cleared his throat and grew serious. "Speaking of, what do you, uh, think about marriage?"

Bobby nearly choked on his beer. "Taking things a bit fast, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Bobby. I've never really felt this way about anyone before."

"I think everyone with eyes can tell that. Hell, a blind man could see you were in love with angel-boy."

"Do you think I should ask him?"

"You've been after that angel of yours a long while."

"Took me long enough to figure it out."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Go for it."

"You really don't think I'm moving too quick?"

"Hell yeah, I do. But I've been hunting too long to tell you to put something off that you want to do. We're in a dangerous business, I think you've learnt that well enough. As cheesy as this sounds, follow your heart, boy."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Now get your ass up there. Not everybody finds what you idgits have."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N-this chapter is a little short but more is coming soon!_

It wasn't right of him to let Sammy and Bobby go on a hunt with no backup because he wanted personal time. He was sending them into the line of fire alone. Sam had tried to convince him that they'd done this before, everything would turn out fine, but Dean still wouldn't believe him. This was his and Cas's chance to have a real date, and Sammy wouldn't let him screw it up.

Dean had even set up reservations at one of the higher end places in town and cleaned up for it, and convinced Cas to do the same. The restaurant was a little pretentious and stuffy compared to their usual hangouts, but wasn't it supposed to be?

Castiel looked as uncomfortable as Dean felt in the five-star joint. Dean was beginning to suspect he royally fucked up in picking such a ritzy place, neither of them were enjoying themselves.

"Cas, do you want to go someplace else?"

"You selected this establishment. You are here. There is nowhere else I should to be."

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit stuffy for me though. I spotted a diner down the road, if you want to go there instead."

"That would be more pleasant."

"Good because I have something to ask you."

* * *

Dean got a slice of pie and shared it with Castiel. Dean never shared pie, even with Cas. His hunter was only picking at the berry confection, which was worrying to Cas. He had never seen him leave pie alone.

"Dean, is everything alright?"

"Cas, I've been thinking lately and I know we haven't been together very long -"

The angel frowned, confused. He had known Dean for years.

"As a couple," his hunter amended at Cas's expression, "and, damn, I'm bad at this but – Castiel. Do you, uh, want to get married? To me?"

"Why wouldn't I want that? Clearly we have a deep connection and are well suited to be with one another –"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes."

* * *

The phone was half a second from going to voicemail when she finally picked up and this wasn't exactly voicemail-type news.

"Lisa, hey!"

"Dean."

"Yeah, listen –"

"Dean, I told you I wasn't going to do this, we ended it months ago."

"That isn't what I'm calling about."

"Then what are you calling about?"

"Lisa, I wanted to let you know," Dean paused, choosing the right words. "I'm getting married. And I was wondering if you and Ben wanted to come to the wedding."

"What?! To who? Another hunter? Is she one of those girls that helped you and your brother when we moved?"

"Um, I guess he technically isn't a hunter, and I don't think you've met him."

"Him? I didn't know you, uh –"

"Neither did I. Anyways the wedding is in a couple of weeks and well, being a hunter doesn't exactly make many friends so I was calling to ask if you wanted to come."

"Of course, Dean. When is it?"

He gave her the date and place, Lisa chatted for a while, filled him in on what was going on with Ben – his team won a championship in Little League – and they continued their light banter for a few minutes before Lisa said she had to go.

"And Dean?"

"Yeah, Lisa?"

"I'm glad you're happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam didn't bother trying to stay solemn; after all it was the best day of his brother's life. And by default, the best day of Sam's life.

He had maybe seen his brother in a tux twice in his life. Sam adjusted Dean's bowtie, grinning down at him.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I can be, Sammy." His brother gave him a tight smile.

"Alright. Time to go."

Dean exhaled through his mouth, and nodded at Sam.

* * *

Cas paced the room, his grace boiling over with nervous energy.

"Calm down, Cassie. All your dreams are about to come true!" Gabriel was lounging in the room the church had allowed for Castiel to get ready in.

Gabe fabricated another glass of wine as he watched his baby brother continue to walk in circles.

"Castiel, your human is waiting," the trickster sing-songed. "Come on, it's time for you to get hitched!"

The archangel snapped his fingers, tying the young angel's bowtie. It was good to see him out of that trench coat. Although Cas never could tie a tie.

* * *

Dean had walked down the aisle first and was waiting at the altar for his angel. He had made Cas promise he wouldn't fly to him, he would have to do it nice and slow – the human way.

They had decided on their own vows, but no rings or wedding march. They weren't traditional in any sense, so why should their wedding be. The preacher they hired was quiet and accepting, not likely to mention any strange occurrences that might happen thanks to Gabriel, who Cas had asked to be his best man, Dean thought mainly because he already had dibs on Sam.

Bobby, Lisa and Ben were the only ones in the pews, with Sam flanking him and Gabriel entering a few moments before –

"Castiel." His voice caught in his throat at seeing him and the angel looked taken aback by Dean's appearance.  
The suit fit perfectly, and his tie wasn't crooked - Gabriel must have tied it for him. His hair was still - well, it was Cas's hair and would have seemed unnatural if it was lying flat. It was its usual mess.

Most surprisingly, his angel was smiling. He frequently got to see Cas smile, more than anyone, probably, but they were brief, faltering smiles that came and went in the space of a blink. This was a smile that stayed, bright and plain, the kind you only give once a century, or probably less frequently for Cas.

His angel was standing across from him, as beautiful as ever; he could barely register what the preacher was saying.

Sooner or later, it was time for Dean to read his vows. He gave a shaky breath and unfolded the crumpled paper in his jacket pocket.

"Castiel. The first time we met, that I remember, you scared the shit out of me. I tried not to show it, but when I couldn't figure you out, I thought I was at my death. Again. And you turned out to be the exact opposite. You have saved my sorry, earthly ass so many times, there isn't a good enough way to say thank you. You have done so much for me, when you didn't have to, when I was another insignificant little human. You always came when I called, even when I was being a self-centered dick. Cas. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my existence fighting for Team Free Will, right next to you." The older Winchester cleared his throat, trying to mask the tears he was choking back. "I do."

"I didn't understand what you meant at first, when we agreed to write vows so I did research. I asked Sam, because I couldn't go to you. He told me to choose a memory that I found important in our relationship." Castiel paused, looking at his hunter. "Two and a half years ago, I was sent on a mission to rescue the Righteous Man from Hell. I wasn't the one originally designated to pull his soul back to Earth, but my brother who was fell to the demons barely past the gates. I have begun to think there was some sort of fate at work. Dean, as soon as I gripped your soul, I knew there was a difference in you. Dean Winchester, you are the man who showed me how to feel. You are the reason I disobeyed. I will follow you to the end of days, and past. I do."

* * *

"I can't believe you picked a _bar _for your wedding reception." Sam picked up his beer and took a swig, laughing at his surroundings.

It was a gritty, beer-stained and typical place the Winchesters would seek out. "Places like this, Sammy, are as close as we get to a home. And well, I don't think Bobby would appreciate the company."

"I think you startled the preacher with that kiss."

"First the bar, now this. C'mon Sam, that kiss was perfect."

"It lasted for like five minutes."

"So?"

"You used tongue. In a church."

"I really don't see what the problem was."

"You two were all over each other. I mean, for god's sake, your hand was latched onto Cas's ass. _I had to pull you guys apart._"

"Yeah, thanks for that, bitch."

"Whatever. Jerk."

Sam pushed away from the bar to talk to Bobby and Lisa was talking to Castiel. Dean went to join them.

"Hey babe. Hey Lisa."

"Hi Dean. So, Castiel was just telling me about how he's an angel of the Lord." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Wings and everything. And I gotta tell you, it seems like they would get in the way in the bedroom but oh man, those things are crazy in the sack."

"Thanks for that mental image, Dean. How did you two meet?"

"I believe I stated that in my vows." Cas wrinkled his brow, remembering.

"Wait, so he literally pulled you out of Hell?"

"Dragged me out of the pit himself."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, where's Ben?"

"Oh, I decided to have him stay at the hotel. A bar isn't exactly an appropriate setting for an eleven year old, you know."

Gabriel appeared next to Lisa, grinning widely.

"Boys! The service was lovely, especially that little end part with the kiss, you should have seen Sammy's face – priceless!" He looked over at Lisa, letting his gaze linger a little too long for Dean's taste. "Hello there. And who's this, Dean?"

"Hi. Lisa." She stepped back from him to shake Gabriel's hand.

"Ah, beautiful. I'm Gabriel, Cassie's older brother. If you don't mind, I need a word with Dean-o and his hubbie."

"Sure. I need to call to check in with Ben anyways."

Lisa waved goodbye and slipped out of the noisy bar.

"What is it Gabriel?" Cas seemed exasperated. He had spent a lot of time with the archangel over the past few days – Gabe had forced him into something called a 'bachelor party' as well as helping him the morning of the wedding.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little wedding present. I may have taken the liberty of cancelling your reservations at that cheap motel down the road and replaced them with some nicer digs." He passed Dean an electric key for a room at the nearest five-star hotel. "Honeymoon suite. No, no, don't thank me. I know, I'm too kind. Have a nice time. You know Sammy and I will."

"Wait, what?" Dean watched Gabriel poof into oblivion, only to pop back up next to his younger brother.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - This is the last bit! It's taken me a while longer to write it because I wanted to get it just right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read it! _

* * *

"Oh man, I could get used to this." It was probably the swankiest room Dean had ever stepped foot in, except maybe the angel lair from a few months ago.

"It is quite nice here."

The hunter flopped back on the monstrous king bed, grabbing the remote in the process. His angel slid up next to him, and Dean could feel his unnerving gaze on him.

"Gabe wasn't lying about this place being nice – who the hell needs 600 channels?"

"Dean."

"Wait and 'Complementary Room Service for the New Couple'. Awesome."

"Dean."

The Winchester rolled off the bed, running into the other rooms of the suite.

"Look at this, this place has a friggin' full dining room. And a sitting room. It's like the size of Bobby's house." Dean plopped down on the couch.

"Dean, I would not suggest getting too comfortable here."

"Why?" His hunter-senses immediately went on high alert - ghost? demon?

"Because tonight you and I are going to break every piece of furniture in this room."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas straddled his new husband, taking his hunter's face between his hands and leaning down to meet his lips. Dean playfully dodged him, planting kisses down his angel's neck, and onto his clavicle. He nibbled softly on Cas's skin, making him groan softly.

"Alright Cas, what do want to break first?"

* * *

They had cleaned up most of the damage from the previous night, or paid for it at least. Castiel had kept his word, not a single piece of furniture was fully intact. Cas had gone downstairs to pick up breakfast. Dean went out to wait on the balcony.

"Dean." He knew that voice.

"Anna." There she was. Solid and translucent at once. Angel-ghost. "You're dead. Leave Cas alone. It isn't his fault you tried to kill my family and Michael wiped you across the floor."

"I know. I pieced together enough of my grace so I could say something."

"What." It came out flat. He wanted her gone by the time Cas got back. It would only upset him to see her.

"I would wait to tell him myself but given that I can feel my connection dissolving – it'll be a few minutes before I'm completely scattered – I'll trust you to pass it on, Dean. The new Mr. Castiel." She paused, flickering. "When – not if – when he falls, because he will do it to be with you, he will lose the hive-mind too. And he'll have to talk about it, otherwise he'll go insane, like all the other fallen."

"Why do you care?"

"Once in my command, always. I knew there was something different about that one. You're a lucky man, Dean."

"I know."

"Tell him what I said."

"I will."

"Catch you later, Dean."

She flickered again, and didn't reappear.

* * *

Ten years. Two Kids. One Husband. Three Nieces. One brother and brother-in-law. Dean Winchester had done it; everything he wanted.

"Mary! Jimmy! C'mon, we're gonna be late to Bobby's."

Footsteps down the stairs signaled his twins' arrival in the kitchen. Cas placed the potato salad Dean had prepared back on the counter, helping Mary into her coat which she had gotten twisted.

"Thanks Daddy!" His daughter rewarded Cas with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright kids, time to go. Jimmy, can you grab the potato salad?"

"Sure Dad."

Dean locked up the house behind them as Cas took Mary and Jimmy to the car. The ex-hunter went to join his ex-angel, sliding easily into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"Radio?"

"Please."

The radio – the combination of static and noise had helped Cas with the void after his Fall. It wasn't as bad as Anna had made it seem, he was mostly alright – he had Dean and Dean could make enough noise for a universe. Plus, Cas found the quiet was nice sometimes. Serene. It allowed him to appreciate the smaller sounds that would normally go unnoticed through the buzz of the hive-mind. Dean's faint snoring, Mary's yawns when she got tired, Jimmy's frequent, soft sighs.

Some classic rock station blared on, one of Dean's presets, not his. Sam told him that this was a mark of true love from Dean – allowing Cas to have half the preset radio channels on the Impala. The kids were quiet on the short drive to Bobby Singer's, Castiel would have said they got it from him, and in a way they did, but their twins were adopted as newborns. He loved them more than anything.

"It's about time you idgits got here. Keepin' me from Jimmy and Mary." Bobby greeted them in the driveway.

"Bobby, how are you holding up?"

"Can't complain. The other boys and their munchkins are around back. Jody's finishing up in the kitchen with the pie."

"She made pie?" Dean was already salivating. Cas smiled fondly at his husband's overpowering love of pie.

Jimmy and Mary had run ahead of them, no doubt excited to see their cousins, who were only a few years younger. Although Gabe and Sam had opted for the surrogacy route. Three daughters – Sam looked older each time they met.

"Where are my three favorite nieces?" Dean knelt on one knee, allowing the girls to bury him in a hug.

"Uncle Dean! Unc Cassie!" Cas bent down and hugged his nieces as well, smile not leaving his face since he stepped into the backyard.

Jimmy and Mary ran off with the younger girls soon enough – Ellen, 8 years old; Joan, 6; Lucie-Michelle, 5.

"Hello Gabriel." Dean was already locked in a conversation with Sam.

"Cassie, how many times do I have to tell you – call me Gabe. Gabriel is no more."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Cassie?"

Gabriel shrugged and handed Cas a beer from the cooler. "Touché. God, these kids are wearing the crap out of me."

"Not as easy as you thought, archangel?"

"It's Sam's damn 'no powers in the house' rule. How else am I supposed to entertain my little monsters?"

"Our, uh 'little monsters' seem to enjoy soccer quite a bit."

"I've tried. Oh lord, I've tried. Kids. They keep you on your toes."

"You'll do a great job with them, Gabriel. They'll turn out fine."

"And how is it that you know that, Mr. Non-Omniscient Mortal?"

"Well, a couple millennium ago, my Father was pretty absent, so one of my big brothers stepped in and raised me. He was kind of a dick sometimes, but still, I like to think I turned out okay."

"You're right. I'm an awesome father figure."

Cas rolled his eyes – he had finally gotten a hang of that gesture, although he used it most often around Gabriel. Castiel watched as the children played, the Winchesters drank, Bobby talked quietly with Jody and Gabriel rough-housed with Balthazar, who showed up a few minutes after him and Dean.

"So Sam, Gabe told me your rule and I must say I take his side on this one."

"Which rule?"

"The one you implemented for the future being, I believe 'no smiting prom dates'? Really, it seems like one of the few instances in which I would support Gabe smiting someone."

"I gotta say, I'm kinda with Gabe and Balthazar on this, Sammy." Dean chimed in.

"Oh c'mon guys. Cas?"

"I can think of no better instance for smiting. Sorry Sam. I think you might be alone on this issue."

"God, you are so cute when you disagree with Sam." Dean locked Cas in a hug from behind.

"You know, Gabe, you would be a lot cuter if you disagreed with Dean more often."

"Oh shut up, Sam. I'm adorable."

Castiel looked around him, considering the hundreds of thousands of years he had lived through and the great achievements of humanity that he had seen. Somehow, this moment was better than all of those combined – unreal in its perfection. Gabriel and Sam bickering about his apparent 'cuteness', Jody and Bobby flipping burgers, and he was in Dean's arms, watch their children – his children – play with Balthazar and their cousins. Yes, this was definitely the best moment of Castiel's life. By far.


End file.
